Ventilation is the process of replacing air within a space. The process of replacing air includes both the removal of air from within the space and replacement of the air removed from the space. In most residential and industrial environments, both the removal and replacement of air are performed by mechanical means. Most often, the mechanical means comprise a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) unit. The HVAC unit supplies air to a space by a forced air system using a fan. Many industrial systems remove air from a space by using an exhaust system that removes, but does not recirculate, air because the removed air is presumed to contain unhealthy or toxic fumes. Accordingly, a second fan system is used for exhausting air that is separate from the fan system that supplies air to the space. Because an industrial work space may contain equipment that generates unhealthy or toxic fumes into the air within the space, exhaust systems are often over-designed to facilitate rapid removal of harmful air from the industrial work space. Over-design of a ventilation system can include the providing of larger diameter ducts than are needed and larger fans to draw the over-designed air capacity out of the work space. Over-design of the exhaust system also typically means that a correspondingly over-designed air supply and exhaust system is also used. The over-design, alone, is inefficient and wastes energy. In addition, when fume-generating equipment is not operated or requires less ventilation than provided by the over-designed ventilation system, the ventilation system is even more inefficient and wastes energy. Current energy efficiency techniques focus on the generation of recovery of heat rather than increasing the efficiency of the ventilation process. In some applications, one ventilation system is shared with several fume-generating pieces of equipment and the flow rate of each equipment ventilation exhaust point is not controlled properly and affects each other during adjustment. Also, equipment closer to the ventilation system core experiences more suction forces.